<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sapphire Necklace and Silver Eyes by lollipumps</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457780">Sapphire Necklace and Silver Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipumps/pseuds/lollipumps'>lollipumps</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Nymphadora Tonks, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is a Tease, How Do I Tag, I haven't decided if I'll get that far, M/M, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Soft Draco Malfoy, canon violence, sorta mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipumps/pseuds/lollipumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a thick rain and soft click lacking of heels as Narcissa walked briskly. The swaddle in her arms was crying as lighten my cracked. She then knocked on the door fast and frantic. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, what do we have here?" Said the woman who opened the door. </p><p>"Please, you're the only person I could think of who'd be willing to help me!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Nymphadora Tonks, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sapphire Necklace and Silver Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, ik Jk is a shitty person, but I grew up loving the series, so I refuse to believe she wrote something that I love (except for the racist undertones). So, hatsune miku wrote it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa picked up her only son as she swaddled his blonde head. She began to hum a soft melody, a giggle left the baby as he reached up and gently grabbed at a blue stone necklace. "Yes my little dragon. You'll be able to wear this soon enough," she played kissed his forehead. Her lipstick leaving a light mark. She magicked on her cloak as a soft drizzle started up.</p><p>Thank goodness her husband wasn't home. She went to the floo hearth holding her son close. As she flew down the powder she said, "Diagon alley," and green flames picked up. As soon as she was there she began to walk, shielding her baby from the rain. </p><p>The rain began to pour, and she began a brisk walk as she lightening cracked loudly causing her baby to cry loudly. She began to hum once more. She began to walk faster, a click clack of her heels echoed in the dark storm. When she got to the door she knocked with haste repeatedly. </p><p>Then she saw her sister who laughed leaning against the door. "Well, what do you want? After what? 10 years?" She asked raising a brow. Narcissa sighed shakeyily. "Please, I'll do anything, I just need you too take care of Draco. I don't want him in the house, too much dark magic."</p><p>The older woman laughed. "So you admit you made a stupid decision in blood purity? Especially with someone whom had a history of dark magic?" Narcissa bit down on her bottom lip. "Lucious isn't so bad, but I can't trust him to not bring him back," she spoke desperately. "Please sister, watch over Draco, I wouldn't forgive myself if he grew up with the same circumstances we did!" She begged despite being a noble and tears began to well up in her eyes. </p><p>Andromeda sighed. "Fine, but I'm changing his last name to Tonks, what's his middle?" She asked raising a brow. Narcissa was silent for a moment. "Lucious," she mumbled. "At least keep it in theme with the stars or planets or something."</p><p>Andromeda sighed and took the baby in her hands. "Okay," she spoke as she began to close the door. "Wait!" She called as she reached behind and took off her blue stoned necklace. "Please, give him this when he starts Hogwarts." She handed it to her sister who clutched it in her hands as she kissed the forehead of her son. "Good night my little dragon. Never forget that Mama loves you more than words can say." She then apparated away. </p><p>Andromeda sighed as she pulled her nephew close and shut the door. "Its alright hun, ill be here for you, you have your mothers lovely looks." She told the baby as she reached over and put the necklace away. </p><p>She doesn't mind this. She sorta misses having a baby around. "I suppose you aren't anything like him."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>